


Driving Down Memory Lane

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean won’t stop smiling at you. When you break and ask him why you don’t expect a stroll down memory lane.





	Driving Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on by the song Body Like A Back Road by Sam Hunt.

**_Warnings_ : Fluff. Implied smut.**

**Bamby**

You stood in line with an arm full of snacks, waiting to get to the counter so you and Dean could hit the road again. He was watching you as he stood at your side, a smile on his face that made you blush a little. Neither of you said a thing, though. You just stood in that silence that spoke a million words and asked a thousand questions. It was never uncomfortable, not with Dean.

Reaching the checkout, you paid for the snacks and gas, all the while Dean leaned counter, that smile still in place. The girl serving you gave him half a second of attention before realising he was well and truly entranced by you.

Walking out, Dean hurried in front a little so he could hold the door open to let your out first. You mumbled a thanks, spotting that smile, and chuckled as you shook your head and started towards Baby.

Still silent, you dumped the snacks onto the backseat before sliding into the front. Dean didn’t take long before he was joining you, sitting behind the wheel. Then you were off.

Every now and then he would glance in your direction, that smile still firmly in place, and within 20 minutes you broke.

“What’s got you smiling like that, mister?” you asked, reaching over to poke at his thigh.

He chuckled, shrugging lightly. “Was thinking about the time we met.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” He nodded, turning to watch the road while still smiling. “Sammy and me were at the Roadhouse and you walked past and I just…” He shook his head and let out a breath. “Nearly fell off my chair.”

Laughing at him, you swatted his thigh. “Shut up.”

“No, I’m serious,” he insisted. “Your ass in those jeans. Surprised I didn’t get whiplash. But then I saw the rest of you and I knew.” He nodded, smile slipping into a thoughtful stare.

“Knew what?”

“I was gonna learn your name. Get your number. It wasn’t about hooking up. It was about figuring out who you were,” he explained. “But you didn’t make it easy. Took weeks before you gave me your number. Even then, you weren’t much for texting or calling.” He shot you an amused grin.

You shrugged, smiling coyly. “Gotta work for this piece of ass.” You shot him a wink.

He chuckled again, reaching over to wrap and arm around your shoulder before dragging you to his side. “Worth every second you made me work for it.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your forehead, only giving you a moment’s attention seeing as he was still driving.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” He sounded so sure as his arm remained around your shoulder, thumb lightly rubbing you absentmindedly.

Staring up at him, you found a smile of your own forming. You watched as the light bouncing off the trees on the side of the road flickered in his gaze. You attempted to count the constellation of freckles that were scattered across his face. You didn’t make it past 15 before you got distracted by the curve of his lips, and the way his tongue snuck out to wet them.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Mm?” He hesitated a moment before looking down to meet your gaze. “Yeah?”

“Tell me more.”

It took a second for him to realise what you meant, but he caught on soon enough. “I was thinking about our first date. Took you out to dinner… you weren’t that impressed,” he chuckled.

“Only with the food. The company was great,” you assured him, snuggling into his side a little more.

He didn’t even hide his grin as he kept his gaze on the road and responded to your comment, “Second date was better.”

Rolling your eyes, you slapped at his chest. “That’s only ‘cause you got lucky… which I swore wouldn’t happen, ‘cause I do not sleep with someone until the fifth date.”

“Couldn’t resist me, huh?”

“Shut up Winchester,” you mumbled, unable to stop yourself from smiling, though.

There was a short silence that fell over you before he broke it, “One of the best nights of my life.”

You looked up at him, a little surprised. “Seriously? It was sex, Dean. Not even great sex. Good sex, sure. But not great.”

He shrugged, eyes remaining on the road. “It was great to me. Talking to you while driving back to the Roadhouse. You were grinning from ear to ear, watching me as I went on. Told me to pull over, didn’t even car that we were in the middle of nowhere. I remember watching you slide out of the car with this look in your eyes that dared me to follow. So, of course I did.” He chuckled lightly. “When you kissed me, pulling me down into the long grass of that field, I thought I was gonna die right then and there.”

“It was a kiss, Dean.”

This time his eyes left the road to meet yours again. “It was a kiss with you,” he stated before returning his gaze to the task at hand. “We were just a couple of kids, but I knew it. The second I saw you, really saw you, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. And look, here we are, thirteen years later.” He smiled. “Best thirteen years of my.”

Not a word of it was a lie. You could tell by the look on his face. Despite all the heartache you’d experienced as hunters over the years you’d been together, Dean didn’t regret any moment with you.

“Hey Dean? Pull over.”

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as the night of your second date came back to mind. But unlike then, the sex was going to be great this time, because after thirteen years Dean had managed to figure you out completely.

Dean knew you just as well as he knew his Baby, and could drive you just as well. But there was no rush today. No need to hurry and none of the nervous excitement from your first time together. Somehow you knew, after all this talking, he was going to take his sweet time with you.

**Bamby**


End file.
